Captain America Annual Vol 1 11
(Title) | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Writer2_1 = George Caragonne | Writer3_1 = Eliot Brown | Writer4_1 = Eliot Brown | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Writer5_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Quotation = Why do I feel like Kafka's hero in "The Castle"? | Speaker = Captain America (Steve Rogers) | StoryTitle1 = Citizen Kang: Part One | Writer6_1 = Peter Sanderson | Penciler1_1 = Larry Alexander | Penciler2_1 = Larry Alexander | Penciler3_1 = Eliot Brown | Penciler4_1 = Eliot Brown | Penciler5_1 = James Brock | Penciler6_1 = Rich Yanizeski | Inker1_1 = Kathryn Bolinger | Inker5_1 = Charles Barnett | Inker6_1 = Fred Fredricks | Colourist1_1 = Max Scheele | Colourist1_2 = John Kalisz | Colourist2_1 = Renee Witterstaetter | Colourist5_1 = Max Scheele | Colourist6_1 = Max Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Letterer2_1 = Jon Babcock | Letterer5_1 = Dave Sharpe | Letterer6_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis1 = The Vision has been reported missing after he investigated an incident in Timely, Wisconsin. Cap goes to Timely to search for his fellow Avengers. In a surreal turn of events, Cap appears to go back in time and encounters the Eternals' Gilgamesh and a young Sersi. | StoryTitle2 = Captain America's Top Ten Villains | Synopsis2 = Cap and Diamondback discuss who his top villains have been. | StoryTitle3 = Captain America's Shield | Synopsis3 = A design of Cap's indestructible Shield | StoryTitle4 = Captain America's Jet | Synopsis4 = Straight from the Wakandan design group, a blueprint of Cap's modified quinjet "Freedom's Flight". | StoryTitle5 = Test Flight | Synopsis5 = The Falcon gets a new uniform, new equipment, and new wings and shows he knows how to use them as he aids an old neighborhood friend who is in trouble with the nefarious Taskmaster. | StoryTitle6 = Birth of a Warlord | Synopsis6 = The time traveling Kang the Conqueror details his early history including his time as Rama Tut and the Scarlet Centurion. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Mutated Sea Creature Other Characters: * Unnamed inhabitants of Timely * Everett * Butch * Lyle * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** * 2700 B.C. * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * (flashback image) Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** * ** (Image) * * ** ** ** * ** * The Zemo Family ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain America's Quinjet "Freedom's Flight | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Griff * Kenner Other Characters: * * Dwayne * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * , Also Appears as ** ** Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** * * 41st Century Items: * * * * Time Sphere Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is part 1 of the Citizen Kang event, continuing directly into Thor Annual #17. * Story Three, "Captain America's Shield" says "Special Thanks - Gru" a reference to Captain America's iconic writer Mark Gruenwald. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}